


Swish Yurio Bish

by lolachrome



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fanvid, Katy Perry - Freeform, M/M, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, swish swish bish, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12108843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: Yurio vs. Victor showdown....They know what is what, but they don't know what is what, they just strut.





	Swish Yurio Bish

**Author's Note:**

> This silliness is a birthday gift to my bestest bestie, Yuri to my Victor, Leslie Knope to my Stephen Colbert (that's a thing, I swear), outlawradio. I hope you like it! Yurio squirmed his way in there like he does.
> 
> Thank you for bonibaru for last minute audiencing!!!


End file.
